RE-PLAY
by YuraLa
Summary: Ini semua tentang Haruno Sakura,Seni,tari,lukisan,cat warna,piano,kuas,hembusan angin dan kehidupannya./"Bisa kau ulang permainanmu?"/"Kenapa?"/"Karena aku ingin"./ "Ada anak baru."/kembali mengerutkan dahiku lalu aku mengangguk./"Uchiha... Sasuke?"
1. Chapter 1

**Re-Play**

* * *

A NARUTO FanFiction

With standart disclaimer applied

Alternative Universe (AU) Out of Character (OoC) Typo(es) DLDR!

Happy Reading!

Hope You Like!

* * *

 **[Sakura]**

Aku berlari dijalanan berbata abu-abu ini, melirik sebentar kearah jam tangan dipergalangan tangan kiriku. Jam delapan itu yang kutahu, apa aku terlambat? Aku jadi teringat janjiku padanya.

"Apa kau akan datang besok?"

Aku mengangguk

"Kau berjanji tak akan terlambat?"

Aku kembali mengangguk padanya.

Aku cukup menyesal tak bisa menemaninya disaat latihannya, latihannya dimulai pukul tujuh dan sekarang pukul delapan. Aku terlambat bangun karena tak dapat mendengar jam beker yang terus berbunyi dikamarku.

Aku berbelok disebuah gedung tua ala eropa ini, gedung tari. Aku harap aku masih bisa melihat tariannya.

Cklek

Aku tersenyum, dia ada disana dengan wajah kesalnya. Kurasa dia dimarahi oleh guru tarinya kali ini, aku segera berlari kecil mencari bangku didekat mesin minuman dan memperhatikan dia menari. Aku tersenyum geli saat dia terlihat kesusahan untuk melakukan gerakan entah apa itu, membuka tas selempangku dan mengambil buku sketsa serta pensil. Aku meliriknya sebentar lalu melirik kertas kosong dipangkuanku dan mulai menggoresnya dengan ujung pensil.

Aku suka menggambar, dan berkatnya aku mulai senang melukis. Terus menggoresnya, aku hanya memikirkan sebuah tempat saat menggores buku sketsa ini.

Puk

Seseorang menepuk bahuku, aku menoleh. Dia telah selesai dari latihannya, aku bisa melihat tetesan keringat didahinya, meraih sebuah botol minuman yang kubeli dan memberikannya padanya.

Mata biru lautnya seolah mengucapkan terima kasih, sesegera mungkin aku memasukkan buku sketsa dan pensilku kedalam tas. Melirik sebentar kearah jam tangan delapan lebih dua puluh tiga, kurasa kami masih memiliki waktu untuk sampai disekolah.

"Bagaimana?" aku bertanya padanya, dia menatapku sejenak lalu memperlhatkan raut wajah kesal.

Aku terkekeh pelan.

"Guru itu menyebalakan." Ucapnya

"Kurumi- _sensei_?" dia menggeleng, lalu dia mengangkat kesepuluh jemari tangannya dan menekuk satu kelingking kirinya.

Dahiku sedikit mengerut, lalu aku berucap.

"Terumi Mei?" Dia semakin kesal saat aku tahu mengucapkan nama itu.

Dia pernah berkata, pertama kali dia latihan menari dengan Terumi- _san_ , dia memang tak menyukai guru itu, katanya gaya guru itu terlalu membanggakan dirinya sebagai penari yang cukup terkenal walau itu memang kenyataannya, suaranya yang terlalu dibuat semakin membuat dia muak karena tak dapat mendengar penjelasan guru itu, dan yah... masih banyak hal yang tak disukainya terhadap Terumi Mei.

"Ayo!" Sepertinya dia berucap cukup keras padaku yang melamun, aku menatapnya yang mulai menyelampirkan tas selempang miliknya dibahunya.

Aku segera berdiri dan menysulnya yang berjalan duluan. Kami keluar dari bangunan ala Eropa ini, sebenarnya bukan hanya bangunan ini yang bergaya eropa tapi kota ini memang bergaya ala Eropa beberapa abad silam, dengan jalan berbata, rumah-rumah sederhana namun artistik dan beberapa hal lainnya. Namun masayarakat kota ini tak melupakan teknologi yang sekarang memang ada, seperti perangkat elektronik dan banyak lagi.

Aku pindah kesini sekitar saat masih duduk dibangku kelas dua Sekolah Menengah Keatas dan sekarang aku duduk dikelas tiga.

Kota ini dinamakan Hidden Leaf Town, kota ini memang berada dijepang namun entah kenapa bergaya ala eropa barat. Aku sendiri berasal dari luar kota, keluargaku kemari karena ingin memperbaiki ekonomi keluarga yang sempat sulit. Ayahku seorang pembuat kue, setiap hari aku dapat menghirup aroma kue buatannya.

"Ada anak baru." Dia berucap seperti itu dan menatapku, aku kembali mengerutkan dahiku lalu aku mengangguk.

Kami sedang berjalan menuju sekolah kami, Hidden Leaf High School. Jaraknya sedikit jauh, namun kami berdua lebih suka berjalan kaki kesana, banyak orang yang sama seperti kami. Mereka lebih suka berjalan kali dari pada menaiki kendaraan kecuali sepeda, bagi mereka itu terlalu merepotkan dan menimbulkan polusi.

Saat ini dia sedang memegang telepon miliknya, kurasa dia sedang berhubungan dengan kekasihnya. Dia Yamanaka Ino, dia teman pertama yang kumiliki. Ciri fisiknya, dia memiliki helaian pirang keemasan yang bagiku indah dan mata biru laut ysng terlihat cemerlang. Jika saja dia mengenakan baju ala eropa kerajaan, dia pasti akan terlihat seperti seorang putri. Dia orang yang kukagumi, dia yang mau berteman denganku saat kebanyakan anak disekolah kami menjauhiku dan mengataiku aneh. Dia seorang yang bermimpi menjadi penari, dia berusaha untuk memberikan warna baru pada yang namanya tari, dan aku bisa melihatnya. Melihat warnanya, warna yang mungkin akan membuat perubahan dalam apa yang akan diimpikannya.

Dia memiliki seorang kekasih yang menjadi seorang pelukis yang cukup digilai disekolah, namanya Shimura Sai. Dia orang yang hebat, dia membantuku untuk dapat menemukan warna saat aku kebingungan untuk mewarnai sebuah lukisan, aku dan Saik memiliki pemikiran yang sama tentang Ino, Ino adalah maha karya Tuhan yang bagi kami begitu indah. Sai dan Ino menjalin hubungan semenjak mereka berdua ditunangkan, aku sedikit mendengus geli. Tentu saja mereka terjalin hubungan dan hubungan itu pertunangan, mereka sama –sama canggung awalnya namun saat keduanya memiliki kesenangan dibidang seni. Mereka berdua menjadi dekat dan akhirnya mereka menjalin hubungan tanpa keterpaksaan namun dengan cinta.

Kami berjalan kearah sebuah jembatan, tujuan kami ada disebrang sana. Ino terus menatapku, sepertinya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun... ragu'kah?

Saat kami sampai ditengah jembatan yang terbuat dari beton ini dia berhenti, tiba-tiba angin yang kencang dapat kurasakan. Kau memegang Hodie yang kupakai, aku melirik sebentar kearah Ino dan Ino menatapku lalu dia berjalan kesisi kiri jembatan dan menaruh kedua tangannya keatas pagar pembatasnya, aku mengikuti apa yang dilakukannya.

Mulutnya sempat terbuka namun kembali ter tutup lalu membuka lagi dan tertutup.

"Ada apa?" aku memulainya karena kurasa dia tak akan bicara jika aku tak bertanya, angin musim gugur ini semakin kencang.

"Aku tahu kau tak dapat mendengarnya." Aku menatapnya.

"Aku sahabat yang bodoh,"

"Aku bodoh padalah aku tahu kau tak dapat mendengar namun kau bersikap seolah kau dapat mendengarku." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku padanya dan sebelah tanganku memegang bahunya.

"Alat yang terpasang itu sama sekali tak berguna bukan?" Aku memegang telinga kiriku yang terpasang alat bantu dengar.

"Aku tak ingin kau berpura-pura mendengar padahal kau sama sekali tak mendengarnya, Sakura" Ino meraih telinga kiriku dan memegang tangan yang masih memegang alat bantu dengarnya.

"Maka dari itu, jangan membuatku senang tapi kau merasa tidak." Aku menggeleng, dia menatapku sendu.

Dari awal aku mengatakan apa yang diucapkannya, kerena aku tahu dia mengucapkannya. Alat bantu dengar ini Inolah yang membelikanku, berharap agar aku dapat mendengarnya, dia merasa semua ini sia-sia,

Aku tak dapat mendengar suara jam beker, aku tak dapat mendengar apa yang diucapkannya, aku juga tak dapat mendengar suara gerakan dedaunan yang digerakkan angin, maupun anginnya.

Namun aku membacanya, aku membaca gerakan bibirnya meski itu terkadang membuatku bingung. Aku terlahir normal, namun kecelakaan itu membuatku tak dapat mendengar lagi sekarang.

Aku memeluk Ino, aku tak ingin dia menyalahkan dirinya.

Aku seorang Tuna Rungu namun aku tak menyesalinya.

* * *

 **To Be Continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**RE-PLAY**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

A NARUTO FanFiction

With standart disclaimer applied

Alternative Universe (AU) Out of Character (OoC) Typo(es) DLDR!, etc.

Happy Reading!

Hope You Like!

* * *

 **[Normal]**

Seorang pria berhelaian hitam klimis sedang bersandar di gerbang Hidden Leaf High School, mata hitamnya tengah memandang dua orang gadis berbeda helaian yang berjalan beriringan.

"Hai nona-nona, dari mana saja kalian?" Pemuda itu bertanya pada kedua gadis yang tadi ditatapnya ketika kedua gadis itu berada didepannya.

Ino tersenyum lalu menjawab

"Tentu saja dari latihan menari, Sai- _kun_." Sakura mendengus geli saat memperhatikan kedua orang itu.

"Aku duluan ya." Sakura tak ingin mengganggu keduanya, dia berjalan sembari sedikit menunduk untuk memeriksa isi tas selempangnya.

Brak

"Aw!" Sakura berteriak cukup keras, dia terjatuh dan beberapa isi tas selempangnya berceceran. Dia segera merapikan isi tasnya dan dia rasa orang yang ditabraknya juga ikut membantu membereskannya, Sakura lebih mementingkan isi tasnya dibanding melihat siapa orang yang membantunya membereskannya.

Orang yang membantunya memberikan uluran tangannya pada Sakura untuk membantu Sakura berdiri. 'Tangannya... cukup besar, apa dia laki-laki?' pikir Sakura.

Sakura masih menunduk saat dia telah berdiri, orang yang menolongnya memberikan beberapa kertas milik Sakura yang tadi berceceran, dan Sakura mengambilnya.

"Ara... dihari pertama sudah menabrak seorang gadis eh?" Sai datang saat Sakura telah memasukkan semua barang yang berceceran.

Merasakan kehadiran Sai dan Ino dia menoleh kearah samping kirinya dan memang mendapati dua sahabatnya disana. Sakura lalu menoleh kearah orang yang membantunya, mata hijaunya sedikit terpaku pada orang itu.

"Ah, aku lupa mengatakannya dia―"

"Uchiha... Sasuke?" ketiga orang itu menatap Sakura heran.

"Eh." Sakura tersadar dari keterpakuannya pada orang dihadapannya yang ternyata seorang pemuda, Sakura memandang kedua sahabatnya yang terlihat kaget, saat itu juga Sakura sadar tadi dia mengucapkan sebuah nama.

"M-maaf aku harus keperpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku," Sakura mengucapkannya dengan cepat, dia melirik sebentar kearah mata pemuda dihadapannya.

"Dan terima kasih." Lanjutnya dan setelahnya dia langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Ketiga orang disana masih cukup terkejut.

"Kau memberitahukan namaku padanya? Sai?" Pemuda yang ternyata bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu bertanya pada Sai.

"Tidak, ah belum. Aku belum memberitahunya bahkan Ino juga belum kuberitahu, aku hanya mengatakan ada anak baru dan dia sahabat lamaku." Ucap Sai panjang lebar. Sasuke menoleh kebelakang dan menatap kearah punggungnya.

Puk

Tangan Sai berada dibahu kanan Sasuke.

"Ada satu hal yang harus kau ketahui tentangnya." Sasuke dapat melihat sebuah keseriusan dimata Sai.

* * *

Cklek

"Dasar bodoh, kenapa kau mengucapkan nama itu," Sakura menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri sembari memasuki sebuah ruangan.

"Bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa Uchiha Sasuke itu." Lanjutnya sembari menghampiri sebuah piano di sudut tempat itu.

Dia meraba tuts tuts piano itu tanpa berkeinginan menekannya, dia lalu mengeluarkan buku sketsanya serta sebuah pensil dan duduk disebuah kursi didepan tuts tuts piano itu. Dan akhirnya dia mulai menggores pensil itu diatas kertas kosong buku sketsanya dan dia menggoresnya di tempat yang baginya hening meski dia tahu diluar ruangan itu sangat ramai.

Dia tersenyum goresan samar samar itu sebentar lagi jadi, dia melirik sebentar kearah jam tangannya, kedua iris hijaunya membulat.

"Sial aku terlambat." Dan bersamaan dengan umpatan itu dia berlari keluar ruangan itu dan mulai menuju kelasnya.

* * *

Cklek

Suara itu cukup membuat atensi banyak orang kearah orang yang membukanya. Sakura sebagai pelaku pembuka pintu itu menatap sekeliling kelas sebelum akhirnya terpaku pada dua orang didepannya dalam jarak kurang dari tiga meter.

"A-ano Sumimasen Sensei, saya terlambat." Sakura menunduk sembari memandang kearah Senseinya. Senseinya sendiri hanya menghela napas.

"Tak mendengar bel berbunyi lagi nona Haruno? Baiklah duduklah kekursimu." Sakura langsung masuk kedalam dan berjalan menuju kursinya setelah gurunya itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Uh... dia mengganggu perkenalan pemuda tampan itu."

"Dasar pengganggu."

Sekiranya itulah beberapa umpatan yang dilontarkan untuk Sakura, dan meski begitu rasanya umpatan mereka akan sia-sia saja.

"Baiklah, aku akan memperkenalkan murid baru kelas ini..."

* * *

"Sakura, kau yakin tidak ikut?" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengangkat buku sketsanya yang tertutup keatas.

Ino menghela napas saat itu juga lalu dia tersenyum dan berpamitan pada Sakura.

Sakura mulai berdiri dan mengeratkan Hodie yang melekat dikepalanya lalu berjalan keluar kelas tanpa mempermasalahkan tatapan beberapa murid padanya.

Dia berjalan menuju ruangan yang tadi dikunjunginya. Ruang musik.

Beberapa anak kelas tiga menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang aneh, melihat beberapa tatapan orang padanya Sakura hanya menghela napas. Dia jadi teringat saat dia pertama kali pindah kesekolah ini, semua orang menganggapnya bodoh karena tak dapat mendengar apa yang mereka katakan padanya. Tentu saja, bagaimana dia bisa memahami penjelasan guru jika dia tak dapat mendengar. Awalnya juga cukup sulit untuk masuk kesekolah ini, beberapa guru juga mempermasalahkannya. Dia begitu kagum pada ayahnya yang dapat meyakinkan pihak sekolah bahwa tanpa mendengar pun dia dapat mengerti penjelasan guru.

Dia cukup merasa kesepian selama sebulan disana dia belum mendapat teman karena kebanyakan murid memilih untuk tidak berteman dengannya dikarenakan kekurangannya yang satu itu. Namun ketika seorang murid menyapanya dengan senang hati dan senyuman manis diwajahnya serta tak lupa mata biru cemerlang yang bersinar, dia tak lagi merasa kesepian disana. Selama ini yang Sakura tahu hanya Ino, Sai dan Ayahnya lah yang sangat mengerti dirinya.

Cklek

Dia menggeser pintu ruang musik itu, sedari tadi dia menunduk saat berjalan dan setelah membuka pintunya dia mendongak dan matanya bergulir kearah piano yang berada disudut ruangan dekat dengan sebuah jendela besar yang memperlihatkan taman ditengah sekolah.

Dia terkejut saat menemukan sosok Sasuke disana, Sasuke duduk dikursi yang tadi diduduki Sakura dan saat ini Sasuke juga menatapnya.

"Ma-maaf aku tak tahu ada orang disini."Sakura menunduk memutuskan kontak mata diantara keduanya, Sakura akan menutup pintunya jika saja Sasuke tak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tunggu." Sakura memang tak dapat mendengarnya namun dia seperti merasakannya. Sakura medongak kearah Sasuke yang duduk didepan Piano itu.

Tatapan Sasuke seolah menyuruhnya untuk masuk. Sakura berjalan sampai dia berdiri tepat disebelah piano itu.

"Apa yang dikatakan Sai itu benar?" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, Sasuke menyadari kenapa Sakura mengerutkan dahinya.

Tangan kanan Sasuke mengarah kearah telinganya dan jari telunjuknya mengarah kearah telinganya, Sakura mulai paham dan dia mendengus geli.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan hal itu. Kau tahu, hal itu membuatku sedikit terluka." Sasuke terkejut dengan perkataan Sakura, dia lalu menatap Sakura seolah dia meminta maaf.

"Tak perlu meminta maaf, aku hanya bercanda. Kau tahu aku malah merasa apa yang kau lakukan tadi itu sedikit menggelikan." Sakura sedikit terkekeh saat mengatakannya. Sakura melihat tangan kiri Sasuke yang menekan tuts piano, lalu mataya bergulir menatap Sasuke.

"Kau... bermain piano?" Sakura bertanya dan itu membuat Sasuke sadar dari lamunan yang sama sekali tak disadarinya. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Jadi... tadi kau bermain?" Sasuke kembali mengangguk.

"Bisa kau ulang permainanmu?"

"Kenapa?" Sasuke memandang Sakura heran. Dan Sakura menyadarinya.

"Karena aku ingin, aku memang tak bisa mendengarnya tapi aku bisa merasakannya." Sakura tersenyum kepada Sasuke, tatapan Sakura juga menyiratkan sebuah permohonan.

'Permainan musik tak harus selalu di dengarkan tapi dirasakan. Kau tahu Sasuke, terkadang aku dapat merasakan manisnya sebuah musik dan terkadang juga aku bisa merasakan pahitnya sebuah musik'

Kata-kata itu kembali terngiang ditelinga Sasuke.

'Aku menemukannya... Aniki'

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

Makasih buat Review, fav, maupun follnya. itu sangat berharga.

saya harap gak ada typo kali ini, dan maaf kalau pendek.

Jepara, 05-06-2015


End file.
